fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Haran I of Wildland
History of Haran X﻿ Early Life Haran X was born as the son of Harifia, Princess of North-Wildland and Northon. He was adopted by King Orgnor. When Haran X was 21 Orgnor died and all of his children, save for princess Orgafa of Anglaria were murdered. Haran was then crowned King. Early Reign As soon as he became king Haran his mother Harifia tried to rule through him, but after five years she tried to get the title Queen. He then executed her for high treason. In 1090 he visited the cave in which his mother had lived for many years. There he found the beheaded body of Vapurnion and buried it. He then found a shiny object on the flour, behind a rock. It was Irgúr, the sword of the Ifars, lost in the battle for North-Wildland 50 years earlier. He then returned to the palace. There he heard that King Gildon had a peace treaty for him, which if he signed would return him to the House of Anglar and he would be recognised as a familymember of the Anglarian royalty, if he would help him to destroy a rebellious army. He accepted and they won, but Anglaria did lose the region of Marduin. Later that year Haran sold Anglarian, Wildmen and Elven armour for rescources to Gildon so he could continue improving the agriculture of Wildland. Gildon bought it, but also wanted to buy Irgúr, which Haran refused to do. In 1090 Thoran asked Haran who he would marry, since he hadn't done so and he needed an heir. Haran answered that the Haranian name will die with him, for he won't have a son, nor a daughter. Thoran asked who then would be his heir. Haran answered that this would be Orgid, son of Orgnor. Thoran asked why and Haran answered that the Ifarian family and the House of Orgnoz should stop their endless struggle for power. This could only be done if he selected an heir from the oposing house, while having no son of himself. Thoran, being Orgid's uncle then agreed and Orgid was made Lord-Chief and heir to the throne. Later Reign In 1092 Arpéfor died and Haran had him buried in the farm where he was born, as Arpéfor had always desired. In 1095 Haran did marry, he married Thorné, Orgid's mother, to strengthen Orgid's claim to the throne. In 1100 Haran was invited to the birthday of High King Mirond, he was the first Wildmen king to be so. There he was on the High King's table together with King Gildon of Anglaria, King Hagor of Marduin, King Mandor of Ghrania and King Turgon of Ghrankar. Mirond then proposed a peace treaty to all Kings. They would aid each other in the war against Xanidirion and they would try to retake Darkdale for the Athlon. All signed it. The 17 years old Orgid was also there. He sat together with his nephews Glig and Gilzor. In 1104 Thoran visited Haran with two important matters, firstly he brought a man with him, Horgoth, whom he claimed to be the son of Horgan and Arporga. He said Horgoth or his descendants were much better suited by descendancy to succeed Haran than Orgid was. Secondly he told Haran who murdered the children of Orgnor. It was Haran's own mother Harifia. Knowing this Haran executed Thoran. He also made preparation to step down as king in favor to Orgid. But firstly he needed to make sure Horgoth would be recognised as a descendant of Haran III Magnus. He gave Horgoth the title Lord of the House of Horgoth and he was made the new Minister of Family Matters. In 1107 he stepped down as king, after having ruled for over 24 years. Later Life and Death Haran was then immediately given the title Chancellor of North-Wildland. In 1109 Horgoth died and his son Horfion now claimed the throne. The North-Wildmen were with him and if Haran couldn't ensure the peace then the North-Wildmen would kill Orgid and crown Horfion. In 1111 Mirond celebrated another birthday and Orgid, Haran and Horfion were invited. King Gildon seemed happy with the coronation of Orgid, since he was his brother-in-law. In 1113 Orgid finally married at the age of 30, he married, he married Horqui, Horfion's 18 years old daughter. In 1116 their son Orghon was born. In 1118 his daughter Orpopna was born. In 1120 Horfion attacked Kaz-Arkik, but Orgid and Haran together defeated him and he was slain. Also his son Horgion was slain. Haran felt so bad about him failing to ensure the peace that he stepped down as Chancellor in favor of Bogdop, the Chief of the Xarmir. Haran then spent his time with drinking away his sorrow. In 1124 he got Horaen, daughter of Horgion pregnant. In 1125 when his son was about to be born he committed suicide, failing in destroying the Haranian line. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Kings of Wildland